She can run but she can't hide
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Lena Turret is finally going to see her brother Brian after 6 years, after all the crazy and bad shit she has done growing up after they left, she now is running back to were she can find safety again, but will she really be safe or maybe she will find love and safety in a man like never before. Will it be before they get her? or will she end up just like her mother. OC X DOM


Hey, This will not follow the plot of FF, If you don't like it then don't read. No need to leave hateful reviews. Don't read if you don't like! Thanks, enjoy!

Lena was excited to see Brian, she missed him a lot. He was always the big brother she wanted but never had. Brian is the only guy she ever trusted well besides an old friend Ro, and she has her reasons. She tried not to be excited but she just couldn't help, sure she would miss her team but she had to get away from them always pushing me to get a man and have sex. They call me queen "V" because I am a top badass racer and.. Because I am a 22 year old virgin that's never been with a guy, sorry I would rather have a guy respect me then be his slut or whore or use me because of my money or my winning title.

As I get off the plane and grab my 3 bags and a duffel bag, I smile as I see a mother and child walk together, makes me wish my mom was still alive. I walk through the gates and I see Brian and beautiful Latina girl with long brown hair. I see Brian and smile as I run to him and I drop my Bags "BRIAN!"

He picks me up in a big hug "Little Lena! You aren't so little any more!"

I smile as he puts me down "I have missed you so much, not having my big brother watching my every move is weird!"

He smiles as he keeps one arm around "Believe me, you will be safe here!"

We both look at Mia at the same time and I jump to hug her "HI! I'm Lena! My big bro has told me so much about you, you are gorgeous!"

She hugs me back and says just as excited "Believe me, I'm just as happy to see you! Brian hasn't shut up! You are quite beautiful as well. We will have to keep those boys away from you! I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family!"

I smile as I let go of her and each of them grab a bag as we walk out of the airport.

It took an hour to get to their house and Mia is so happy to have me here! I'm glad to be here away from the drama, let's see how far it will stay away from me. Brian grabs the 3 bags as Mia carries the Duffel bag. We walk into the house which is amazingly beautiful; they show me around and then show me my room. Mia went down stairs to put dinner in the oven; she has pre maid it and only had to be put in the oven.

Brian smiles as we walk down the hall, He points the door from my right "That's Dom's room."

I smile as he points the room across from mine "That's Mia's and mine, so you're safe okay? If you need anything, if you have—"

I smile "Brian, don't worry okay. I haven't seen you since I was 17, I'm good now! Let me take a shower and change before dinner!"

Mia then comes through the door "Hey, Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Lena, why don't you change and take shower and then come down when you're done."

I smile and agree. Then Brian gives me a look and Mia says "Come on Brian, You will see her later. Give her some space to breathe."

I wink as Mia pulls him out of the room. I open the bag and pull out a black lace bra and a pair of lace boy short undies and my toiletries to the bathroom and take a shower.

I get out of the shower and dry off, then put on my undies on then the bra. I wrap my hair then then walk into my room. I go into my bag and dig out and get a white shirt says "Rollin with homies" then a pair of ripped shorts then a pair of black converse. I took the towel off my head and let my long wavy blonde hair down. I then find a white bandana then tie it in the front and put my hair on the right side

I then go back to the bathroom and get the massacre out of the bag and then I brush my teeth then I get out a nude pink lip stick. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I grab my iPhone and place it in my pocket as I hear Mia yell "Dinner is done!"

As I was about to walk out of the room, I hear ding which is my text tone. I look down and I see it's from Taylor. "Hey Le, Just wanted to make sure you're okay. Marko is looking for you. I miss you, stay safe. I love you."

I push the button and take a deep breath, why is that asshat still looking for me? I have nothing for him. Shit Mia said dinner was ready for 5 minutes. I slam my door and rush down stairs, and see everyone looking at me; Brian raises an eyebrow as he walks over "You okay?"

I throw on a fake smile and hope he doesn't see threw it or ask. "Of course I am! Introduce me to your family!"

Mia says "It's could be your new family, if you want it to be!"

I smile as she introduces her brother Dom who is the leader. He is hot, bald head, huge muscles. He gives me a nod "Nice to meet you, baby doll."

I smile "It's nice meeting you too, Domino." He gives me a look and before he could say anything Mia wants to introduce everyone.

Mia then smiles "This is Vince, Letty, Leon, Tej and Han."

The one she pointed at named Vince says "Nice to meet you blondie, you not a little kid like Brian says. Your smoking hot, they legs are killer."

I roll my eyes as I see Brian glare at him "I will always be a little girl in Brian eyes, and you can look but don't touch, and I'm a biter."

A voice comes up behind me and says "And my little sister"

I turn around because I know that voice, Roman standing there with 24 dark blue roses. I squeal "Oh my fucking god! ROMAN!"

Brian grabs the flowers from him as I jump him and put my legs around him. He smiles in my hair "I missed you too, little Lee. You have grown up, very beautiful. I hope I won't have to kill a lot of guys."

I smile as I get off him "Thanks, Rom. It's been too long! Don't worry, I tend to scare off guys all by myself"

He smiles and grabs the flowers from Bri, and says "I hope blue roses are still your favorite, I know they were when you were a kid."

I smile "I love them! Thanks rom."

Mia puts the flowers in a vase for me and we all sit down for dinner.

As we sit down I'm sitting next to Dom who is at the front of the table, Mia is across from me, Brian next to her and Roman is sitting next to me. Then Vince is beside him who is across Letty and then Tej and Han

Tej then says "How do you know Roman? I know Brian was like your brother. Did you mom know Roman?"

I look at Roman then back at Tej, "My dad left when I was 3, my mom worked hard to support us with ever last living breath in her body but it wasn't enough sometimes. I hardly ate so my mom could eat because she was so skinny from working none stop. I would even ask if I could dog walk for people in the neighborhood to get her extra money for food."

I take a breath and I can feel Dom stare through my hair. "She was so happy when she could afford to buy me my first doll at the age of 6. I saw Roman when he was 12 and I was 6. They played on the same playground because the schools didn't have enough money for both of them to have separate play grounds and they would always eat together on sun days. Roman was this popular boy, I was just a little pig tailed little girl who wore the same dress a few times a week. People would always make fun of me and stay away from me because they though poor was a condition you could catch. This popular boy walked up to me in the middle of lunch and sat at my bench, and handed me half of his peanut butter sandwich. The rest is history."

Roman grabs my hand "I think about if I would have never done it, I am glad because I would have never got a little sis like you."

I smile and move my hand "Alright, enough of the emotional crap."

I smile as we are eating; Dom then says as he looks me in the eye to start a conversation "Where did you move from?"

I take a bite of the enchiladas, and say as I look him in the eye and move my eyes back to my food "A little island off Mexico." Not a total lie I was in Mexico for a day before I came here…

I move my hand to take a drink of wine that Mia gave me when Letty says "Interesting scar on your arm, how'd you get that?"

I look at her with a smirk "A fight in South beach, Miami. I'm not allowed in Miami, any more."

Roman smiles as he runs a finger down the scar "Did she stab you? It looks like stab scar"

I move my arm away and look him "It doesn't matter, it's the past. I was in bad stuff back then. I'm not ready to talk about that."

I take a bite, not missing a look that Dom and Brian shared. Letty then says "So you're a fighter? You except me to believe that, Is that how you got the fighter tattoo of Mexico or is it the one where you have to beat people to death?"

I clear my throat this bitch doesn't like me I get it, I look at her and say clearly, maybe a little rudely "If it is that's my demon, it's in the past and I really don't give a fuck what you think about me, princess. Why don't you eat your food, and mind your damn business."

She looks at me with a mean ass glare and I keep her glare, she gives me a half smile "I like you blondie, you have balls. No one in this room ever talks to me like that. You and I will get along just fine. Another strong ass female is just what we need in this group."

I don't know if Imagined it but I'm pretty sure I heard a few moans of displeasure.

I smile, not really sure what to say except "Yeah, I don't think the others agree". I share a smirk with her.

Brian then says trying to stop the convo between Letty and I "So when is your car coming in?"

I laugh at him trying to change the subject "Tomorrow at 2."

Vince then says "How are they getting it here so fast? I bet that must have cost a nice penny."

I look down at my plate and laugh as I take a sip of my wine "I know people, let's just say they have a debt to pay to me." I can't stop laughing.

I smile as Mia gives me a smile that I know, is up to know good. Dom just shakes his head. "I have an idea! LET'S GO TO THE CLUB TONIGHT!"

Brian groans "I am going to have my hands full."

I raise an eyebrow "I can take care of myself; I was hoping Letty would be my date anyway. To see who can get the more free drinks then the other." I wink at her.

Brian looks at Dom and says "They are going to be team mates. We are all in trouble now."

Dom cracks a grin.

Letty gives me a smoldering look after thinking about it for a moment "I like the way you think, what's the prize?"

I wink "How about a little bed room play? Whoever wins, has to clean the other's room for a month and a thousand dollars."

She smirks "Alright, but however you have to be the most sober. You can't be slob."

I smirk at her "Deal."

She stands and comes over; I stand and shake her hand "Let the best bitch win tonight."

She smirks and says "I will." She then whispers in my ear "Maybe we can add more stuff to it, just between you and me. Real bedroom prizes."

She looks me in the eyes and smirks as she walks up stairs; I stand there shocked until Mia knocks me out of it!

Mia smiles "I'm so excited for tonight! Let me help you get dressed!"

Dom lets out a deep breath "It's going to be a long night, Boys."

To be continued


End file.
